Spernatural Q & A
by Agent L
Summary: Ask anyone in the show anything! Basically a Q & A. Main People are Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabe, and Bobby. Will do Anna, Balthy, Crowley, Zach, Adam, Jo, Ellen, and Ash along with Becky and Chuck. M just in case STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Introduction

**Warnings: Strong Language**

Me: Hello readers, and welcome to the Supernatural Answers fanfiction story. Now I believe I should bring the guests here.

(Jessie snaps her fingers and Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and Bobby appear.)

Me: Hello boys!

Gabriel: *smirks* Hello there young lady.

Castiel: Gabriel, I believe it unwise to attempt to get her to have sex with you. I have grown up with her and she does not take to that kindly.

Me: *smiles* Thanks Cas!

Castiel: Your welcome, Jessie.

Sam: So I presume your name is Jessie?

Me: *nods* Jessie the Angel to be exact.

Dean: *groans* Not another dick angel!

Me: *storms up to him and glares him down* You don't dare call me a dick you fucking dick. I will fuck your face up god damn it!

Sam: *gives a look of approval* Impressive.

Me: *backs away and smiles at Sam* Thank you Samsquatch.

(Sam groans and Bobby, Gabriel and Dean laugh.)

Me: Shush Deanie, Gabie, and Bobster.

(Sam laughs and Bobby, Dean, and Gabe groan.)

Dean: What about Cas?

Me: *shrugs* Cassie.

(Cas tilts his head at the others laugh.)

Castiel: So, Jessie, why did you bring us here?

Me: For our Supernatural Q & A of course!

(They all exchange looks.)

The Boys: What?

Me: *sighs* You all are here to participate in our Q & A for fanfiction.

The Boys: And?

Me: The readers are going to put questions in reviews for you guys and you have to answer them. They can be the same for all of you, or they can ask certain questions.

Castiel: Then let us hope they ask questions.

**Hey you guys! Hope you all leave questions for the boys.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BOYS, THE SHOW, NOR DO I OWN THE IDEA FOR THE STORY.**

**Kripke owns Supernatural and the Boys, and Casbriel owns the idea. I ONLY OWN MYSELF!**


	2. No More Love

**Warnings: Strong Language**

_(Jessie snaps and a blue envelope appears in her hands.)_

Me: *jumps around* Yay!

The Boys: What?

Me: *stops jumping* We have questions!

Castiel: From whom?

Me: **No More Love.**

Dean: Dammit.

Me: *rolls eyes* Anyways, the first question is for Sam.

Sam: Shoot.

Me: **No More Love **asks Why were you so into that demon bitch Ruby? Gotta sack up a real girl!

Dean and Bobby: Don't make 'im answer that!

Me: I have to.

Dean: No you don't!

Sam: Dean it's okay. I'll answer it.

Bobby: Dean, jus' give it up.

Dean: Fine...

Me: So Sam?

Sam: Well, at the time I thought I liked her, but I guess I didn't. And at the time I thought I was saving lives.

Me: True.

Dean: Whatever.

Me: Anyways, onto the next question. Hey Cas, it's for you!

Castiel: Very well.

Me: The question is How old are you?

Castiel: Well, I really never counted the years, for I didn't find it important.

Me: Well, that's a sucky answer.

Castiel: I am very sorry. I didn't -

Me: It's fine Cas.

Castiel: *nods*

Me: Okay, so the next question is for Crowley.

Dean: Youre not gonna -

_(Jessie snaps her fingers and Crowley appears in the devil trap that was set.)_

Crowley: Where am I?

Me: You are at the Supernatural Q & A Fan fiction!

Crowley: And why am I here, might I ask?

Me: To answer a question.

Crowley: *groans* Fine. Whatever. What's the question?

Me: The question is Why are you such a pompous dick bag who acts like a big shot when for real you can't do anything on your own?

Dean: That must've been a mouthful.

Me: You have no idea.

Crowley: And who is this person?

Me: *scoffs* You expect me to tell you? I know you're gonna look 'em up and attempt to kill 'em. NOW ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Crowley: Fine. Because I am a big shot, therefore I cannot allow my image to be ruined by killing someone, especially if they receive my handprints.

Me: *smiles* M'kay. Bye!

_(Jessie snaps her fingers and Crowley is gone.)_

Dean: Are we done yet?

Me: You kidding? You'll be here for years if people keep asking questions! Plus, we have one more question from **No More Love**. And it's for you.

Dean: Shit.

Me: The question is Why do you sleep around so much? For a guy as hot as you, you're a man whore. And then a sad smiley at the end.

Dean: *smirks* Because I'm so hot, women want a piece of this.

Me: *smirks* Not everyone.

Dean: And thanks for the compliment.

Sam: Oh no, his ego is growing.

Dean: No it's not!

(An argument breaks out with Dean vs. Bobby and Sam. Jessica snaps her fingers, and a glass box surrounds them, and luckily it's sound proof.)

Me: Would you guys like to do the honors?

Gabriel: Jessie does not own us, Supernatural, or the idea. Kripke does and Casbriel does.

Castiel: Thank you for the questions **No More Love.** We hoped you enjoyed.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Me: Review and leave questions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Strong Language, Mentions of Destiel, Sexual Reference**

_(Jessie snaps and a green envalope appears in her hands.)_

Me: More questions!

Dean: Why did you even start this?

Me: Because I asked Casbriel, Cas and Gabe's sister, nicely and she said I could use the idea. So bite me bitch.

Sam: *smirks* Don't tell him that. He might just do it.

(_Dean slaps his arm and Jessie slaps him across the face_)

Sam: It was so worth that.

Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Castiel: So what are the questions?

Me: Oh yea! Thanks Cas!

Castiel: Your welcome.

Bobby: Who are they from?

Me: _Peach-Fox_.

Gabriel: What's the first question?

Me: It's for Cas and Dean. *laughs* I like this one.

Dean: *panicky* What is it?

Me: For you two: **How do you feel about the Destiel idea/ship? Any truth in it?**

(_Jessie, Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby laugh at Dean and Cas's confused faces._)

Me: Destiel is a combination of Dean and Castiel. It means you two are together.

Dean: WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!

Sam: WHY ARE YOU TWO YELLING?!

Me: I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE WE YELLING DEAN?!

Dean: I DON'T KNOW!

Bobby: WELL STOP IT YA IDGITS!

(All yelling stops.)

Cas: I do care for it. It is not of import with the world ending every day. And no, there is not.

Dean: Yea *points to Cas* What he said.

Me: NEXT QUESTION THEN. Bobby, **What are your favorite qualities of the two Winchester boys?**

Bobby: Well, it's Sam's smartness and Dean's strength.

Me: And for Sam, **If you could ask God one thing, what would it be?**

Sam: To get all this damn Demon blood outta me...

Me: Okay! Moving on!

Gabriel: Please give questions! Again, it can be for anyone: Balthy, Jessie, me, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cassie, Crowley, Lucci, Mikey, Raphie, and anyone else you can think of!

All: SEE YA!


End file.
